Barney brings an NC-17 rated movie to school
Cast Kidaroo as Barney Alan as Alan Cook Eric as Eric Smith David as David Smith Ivy as Ivy Smith/Cream Eric as Ed Sheeran Kayla as Katy Perry Justin as Jr. Pac-Man Jill as Leland Elizabeth as Althea Andrea Julie as Erika Dawson Transcript * (December 20th, 2018) * Barney: Since tomorrow's movie day, I going to bring an NC-17 rated movie, I'm going to bring Last Tango in Paris. * (The next day) * (December 21st, 2018) * Alan Cook: Ok, guys, today is movie day, if you bring a G rated movie, you get the rest of the year off from school. If you bring a PG rated movie, you get the rest of the month off. If you bring a PG-13 rated movie, you have been warned. If you bring an R rated movie, you are suspended for the rest of the month. If you bring an NC-17 rated movie, YOU! ARE! SUSPENDED! FOR! THE! REST! OF! THE! YEAR!, so, what movies did you get? * Eric Smith: I got Cars on DVD. * David Smith: I got Mulan on DVD. * Ivy Smith: I got The Little Mermaid on DVD. * Alan Cook: Excellent, Eric, David, and Ivy Smith, these movies are rated G, you get the rest of the year off, go to the office to show your movies. * Alan Cook: Jr. Pac-Man, and Cream, what movies did you get? * Jr. Pac-Man: I got Zootopia on Blu-ray. * Cream: I got Minions on Blu-ray. * Alan Cook: Very good, Jr. Pac-Man and Cream, these movies are rated PG, you get the rest of the month off, go to the office to show your movies. * Alan Cook: Katy Perry and Ed Sheeran, what movies did you get? * Katy Perry: I got Spider-Man 2 on DVD. * Ed Sheeran: I got Cloverfield on DVD. * Alan Cook: Um, Katy and Ed, these movies are rated PG-13, you have been warned, don't bring them again, ok? * Katy Perry: Ok, we won't bring them again. * Alan Cook: Leland and Althea Andrea, what movies did you get? * Leland: I got Atomic Blonde on Blu-ray. * Althea Andrea: I got The Conjuring on DVD. * Alan Cook: No, these movies are rated R, you are suspended for a month, go to the office now! * Alan Cook: And finally, Barney, what movie did you get? * Barney: UM! (15x) I... Got... Last Tango in Paris on DVD. * (Heavy metal music plays) * Alan Cook: OH! (20x) Barney! This movie is rated NC-17! You know that's not allowed to bring in school, that's it! Go home right NOW!! * Zara Dawson: Barney, how dare you bring Last Tango in Paris, you know that movie is very inappropriate for you! That's it! * Zack Dawson: You are grounded (10x) for the rest of the decade. * Erika Dawson: Go to your room right now! * Barney: (crying in Eric Cartman's voice) Category:Barney's grounded days